Duel Academy
by Kuriboh2550
Summary: The entrence exam was easy and I was on my way to Duel Monsters Academy. Will I get the courage to ask Alexis out or will I hesitate and lose her to Chazz Princeton? Stay tuned


Chapter 1 (The Awakening)

It was my first day at Duelist Academy and I was just a Slifer Red and I was trying to find the gym but I found the Dueling Arena.  
"You must be a new student," someone said.  
"Who's there," I said scared half out of my mind.  
"Up here," she said.  
"Where am I," I asked her.  
"You're in the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena and I'll let you go if you duel me," she said as she pulled out a couple of Duel Disks.  
"I'm up for a duel," I said as I put the Duel Disk on.

"Let's Duel," we both said.

"I'll start things off," I said," I draw, now I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode, then I place two cards face-down"  
"Nice," she said," now it's my turn, I draw, and now I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 in attack mode and then I play this card face-down"  
"My turn," I said," draw, now I activate the trap card Windstrom of Etaqua, this card switches the mode of all monsters on my opponents side of the field, now I activate the spell card Shield Crush, the name tells what it does, now Emissary attack her life points directly"  
"My turn," she said," I draw, and now I activate the spell card Emblem of the Awakening, and now I sacrifice Chaosrider Gustaph to summon Cu Chulainn the Awakened in defence mode and two cards face-down and I end my turn"  
"Sweet," I said," my turn, I draw, now I sacrifice my Emissary to summon Dark Magician Girl and now I activate the spell card Kaiser Colosseum, since I control only one monster you can only summon one more monster, now Dark Magician Girl attack with Drak Burning"  
"Not so fast," she said," I activate Conscription, now reveal your top card and if it's a monster that can be summoned it is summoned to my side of the field"  
"Fine," I said," the top card is Spirit of the Six Samurai"  
"Now your Dark Magician Girl must attack my Spirit," she said.  
"It's your trun," I said," I didn't catch your name"  
"My name is Alexis," she said," I draw, now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back the Spirit that was just sent to the graveyard, and then I sacrifice him to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 in attack mode"  
"It's nice to meet you Alexis," I said," my name is Matt Hammer, I'm from Nebraska.  
"I see," Alexis said," it's nice to meet you too"  
"Level six," I exclaimed.  
"Horus is a special monster, now Horus attack the Dark Magician Girl with the Black Flame," Alexis said.  
"Now I activate Spellbinding Circle to ensnare your dragon," I said.  
'Damn he knew what I was going to do,' she thought.  
"It's my turn," I said," here goes something, now I activate the spell card Dark Magic Curtain to activate this card I must pay half my life points and now I summon Dark Magician in attack mode, and have him attack your Horus with Dark Magic Attack"  
"Not so fast I activate the Mask of Weakness to decrease the attack of your Dark Magician by 700 points and Horus will counter attck"  
"Now I activate Time Reversal," I said," this trap card takes the field back one turn and all cards played during this turn are returnedto the decks and we are allowed to summon a monster of the same level from our hand, deck or graveyard to the field in attack mode"  
I noticed someone entered the arena and he was a little guy with a gold Blazer on.  
"What are you two doing here," he asked.  
"What does it look like we're doing, we're dueling," I said.  
"You two better get to your dorms," he said as we heard foot steps coming down the hallway.  
"I know of a way out of here follow me, both of you," Alexis said.  
"We'll finish this later," I told Alexis.  
Little did I know that someone was watching me from the top of Duel Academy. I returned to my domr and told my roommates about Alexis and the other person and I showed them the card that I got from the little guy.  
"Where did you get that card," Paul asked.  
"I got this card from Alexis," I said.  
"Is that the famous White Magician Girl," my other roommate asked.  
"Ya, Alexis gave me this card after my first duel here with her," I said.  
My roommates wanted to trade for the White Magician Girl but I told them I was not going to trade the card for any card in the world. The next day I was called to the Headmasters office.  
"Matt," the headmaster said," I understand that you faced Alexis Rhodes in the Obelisk Blue Dueling Arena, am I right"  
"Yes sir," I said.  
"The regulations say that any person that is caught dueling after hours is to be expelled from Duel Academy and ban from all official Duel Monster Events," the Headmaster said.  
"I understand but I'm a new student so I don't yet know the rules of Duel Academy," I said.  
"I understand that your a new student and all but an example must be made," the Headmaster said," you will have to duel and win to stay at Duel Academy"  
"I understand sir," I said," and who may I ask is my opponent going to be"  
"A student that's always known as Vash the Stampede, the oldest duelist here at Duel Academy"  
"When is my duel going to take place," I asked.  
"Your duel will be in exactly 5 days, in the main arena," the head master said.  
The five days have passed and my deck was finished and I went to the main dueling arena. My opponent entered the arena and the Headmaster announced the start of the duel.  
"Let's Duel."

"I'll start," I said," I draw, now I summon the Dark Spirit of the Pit, and I'll end my turn by playing these two cards face-down"  
"My turn," Vash said," I draw, now I summon Cyber Dragon, and activate the spell card Butterfly Dagger - Elma and equip it to my Cyber Dragon, and then my Cyber Dragon attack your Dark Spirit of the Pit with Strident Blast"  
"Not so fast I played a trap card," I said," go Mirror Force"  
"No," Vash said," by sending my Butterfly Dagger - Elma to the Graveyard it returns to my hand." "It's my turn," I said," I draw, now I set two cards face-down and sacrifice my Dark Spirit to summon this my Magician of Flames, and then I activate the spell Phoenix Blazed Helix"  
"Where did you get such a rare card," he asked.  
"This card was the last card that was given to me by my brother before he graduated from this very same school," I said," let me explain how this card works, after I activate this card it becomes equipped to my Magician of Flames, and she gains 500 attack points for every Spellcaster in the graveyard"  
"How many Spellcasters are in the graveyard"  
"Only one at the moment," I said.  
The duel went on for a while and both Vash and I had less then 1000 life points each, and it was my turn and neither player had a monster on the field.  
"It's my turn," I said," draw, now I activate Monster Reborn and I revive Dark Spirit of the Pit and then I sacrifice him to summon White Magician Girl, and now my White Magician Girl with White Helix strike"  
"Vash was defeated," someone said.  
"Vash was beaten by a first year student," someone else said.  
"That's enough," the Headmaster said," Vash was defeated by Matt Hammer"  
"Did you say Hammer," Vash asked.  
"Yes that is Matt Hammer," the Headmaster said.  
"I have the deepest admiration for your family and especilly your older brother," Vash said.  
After that duel I asked Vash to help me with my deck and my dueling skills.  
"Your deck is one of the srongest I've ever seen," Vash said," well since Yugi at Battle City"  
"You knew Yugi Moto," I asked.  
"Ya I dueled Yugi in the final rounds," Vash said.  
"Wait," I said," wasn't it Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar, in the semi-finals"  
"Listen I'll talk to you at about 1530 tonight, in front of the school," Vash said.  
That night I went to the front of Duel Academy and Vash showed up and told me everything about the Finals of Battle City.  
"So let me get this straight," I said," your real name is Marik Ishtar and you were in the battle city finals"  
"Ya that's right," Marik said.  
Marik and I desided to have a duel to see who was the best of the best.

"Let's Duel."

"I'll start things off," Marik said," I'll start by setting 3 cards face-down and then I summon Blue-Eyes Whtie Demon in attack mode, and now I end my turn"  
"My turn," I said," I draw, now I activate the spell card Drak Fusion, now I send Stone Dragon and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia, in attak mode"  
"But he has no attack points," Marik said.  
"But that's where you're wrong," I said," his attack points are equal to the combine attack points of the monsters I sent to the Graveyard"  
"Wait then that means that his attack points are"  
"His attack points are 6000," I said," now I attack your Demon with Dark Power Drop"  
"Not so fast," Marik said," I activate Negate Attack"  
"Fine then it's your turn," I said.  
"I draw," Marik said," now I activate the spell card Banner of Courage, and then I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex"  
"Now I activate Magic Drain," I said," if you cannot discard a magic card your Lightning Vortex is negated and destroyed"  
"Fine then I discard the spell card Fairy of the Spring," Marik said.  
The duel went on for a while and I was on the virge of winning when Marik pulled his most powerful card in his deck.  
"Now I remove the one light and one dark monster from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning, in attack mode." 


End file.
